Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos
/Archivo de votaciones/ - /Ganadores/ ''' Bienvenido a '''Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Concursos, nuestro rincón de la wiki para los concursos que se celebrarán en la Wiki. Esperamos que te guste participar y que intentes ganar por todos los medios necesarios, te vas a entretener mucho por aquí, esperemos que entres dispuesto a ganar!!! Información y reglamento Aquí se encuentra más información, y las reglas del concurso: *El plazo para las inscripciones y el desarrollo de un artículo será de diez (10) días, desde que sean válidas las inscripciones. *Solamente se podrá hacer el artículo relacionado con el tema del mes. Si algún concursante hace el artículo de otro tema, estará automaticamente descalificado. *El jurado (dos usuarios) dará notas a cada artículo, una vez que haya terminado el concurso, se darán las notas, el que tenga más nota ganará el concurso y se llevará un premio: una plantilla con un premio de oro; al igual que el segundo y tercer ganador, que se llevarán plantillas con premios de plata y bronce (se pueden ver al final de esta página). *El usuario debe ser un Usuario del mes para ser juez. *Los 3 primeros artículos se llevarán minitrofeos de oro, plata y bronce respectivamente, que se ubicarán en la esquina superior derecha del artículo. *Cabe recordar que se puntuará por: Información, ortografía, imágenes, formato, etc. Hay que intentar hacerlo lo más impecable posible, si se quiere obtener mejor nota. *Solo empezará un concurso si se inscribieron 3 o más usuarios, de lo contrario se cancelará el concurso del mes. *El concurso termina en un plazo de 10 días desde que se inscriban el mínimo de 3 usuarios. Sólo se evaluarán los artículos que tengan al lado un " ", de esa forma quedará claro qué artículos están terminados y se pueden evaluar. Además habrá que incluir en este proyecto la notificación de que ha sido terminado el artículo correspondiente. En caso de no estar todos terminados se descalificará automaticamente a todos los que no hayan terminado. *'Se prohíbe el uso de Wikipedia para la creación de los artículos y crear artículos de la vida real. Esto se aplica también para cualquier otro tema del concurso'. *La creación de artículos significa crear artículos que no existan todavía. Si eligen un artículo ya existente en la wiki, no será válido. *Las medallas de los Concursos (oro, plata y bronce) solo se les entregaran a aquellos artículos que tengan o superen los seis puntos. En caso contrario no se entregara la medalla correspondiente. *Se les entregaran condecoraciones especiales a aquellos participantes que tengan o superen los seis puntos pero que no consiguieron los tres primeros puestos. *El plazo para que los jueces entreguen los correspondientes premios a cada usuario es de un mes como máximo, si ya pasado ese tiempo solo se encuentran las calificaciones de uno de los dos jueces, solo serán validos los resultados de ese juez presente. *En caso de que pase un mes, y ninguno de los dos jueces a entregado los resultados, se suspenderá ese concurso. *A la hora de calificar los artículos, los jueces deben usar esta plantilla para hacer la votación completando todas las secciones de la misma. *Las propuestas para el tema del mes se hacen en la sección comentarios. Sistema *Presentación: :*Imágenes: 1 punto - Cómo colocan las imágenes, no solo cuantas hay y su calidad. :*Formato: 1 punto - Cómo está ordenado el artículo. *Ortografía: 2 puntos - Las faltas ortográficas son graves. *Expresión: 2 puntos - Nada de poner apartados confusos. *Contenido: 1 punto - Siempre se les puede escapar algo, o por el contrario poner demasiadas cosas y aburrir a las ostras. *Veracidad: 1 punto - ¿Es cierto? *Extensión: 1 punto - No hace falta escribir la Biblia en verso, pero tampoco es bueno redactar un artículo en forma de telegrama. *Investigación: 1 punto - ¿Exploraste los archivos internos del juego para descubrir que en la versión beta un personaje era calvo y después le salió tanto pelo como a un oso? Pues eso es digno de admiración. Galería de premios :*Primer premio: :*Segundo premio: :*Tercer premio: :*Premio especial: Premios de artículos Campos Oro, Plata y Bronce en la Plantilla:Iconos. Plantilla obligatoria Cuando ya tengas elegido el articulo con el que trabajarás, habrá que escribir el texto en la página del artículo. Si es en parejas, esto: Concurso del mes de Octubre (En periodo de evaluación) Tema: Crear, ampliar o mejorar dos artículos de misiones Concursantes * : Departamento de objetos perdidos y El último encuentro * : El intercambio y La coca del "Colonel" * : The Master and the Molotov y ...Final Interview * : Love on the Run y La venganza * : Corner Kids y For the Man Who Has Everything * : ¡Violación colectiva sobre ruedas! y Are you going to San Fierro? * : Madd Dogg's Rhymes y Gray Imports * : Paliza y En el punto de mira * : Munitions Dump y Bringing the House Down * : Punto asalto y Sangra paparazzi Jueces del mes * * Votos de los jueces *Votos Resultado } |- !| Puesto !| Participante !| Puntaje |- |style="background: khaki;"| 1 |style="background: khaki;"| |style="background: khaki;"| |- |style="background: silver;"| 2 |style="background: silver;"| |style="background: silver;"| |- |style="background: tan;"| 3 |style="background: tan;"| |style="background: tan;"| |- |style="background: transparent;"| 4 |style="background: transparent;"| |style="background: transparent;"| |} Comentarios Crear, ampliar o mejorar artículos de misiones , este tema es muy bueno y creo que vale la pena de volver a manejarlo por lo menos una ves. Hay muchas misiones muy pobres sobre todo de TLAD que sería muy bueno ampliarlas. Yo digo que dos misiones por concursante. 22:53 14 sep 2012 (UTC) : , hay misiones que son extremadamente pobres en lo que respecta a información o tambien les hacen falta imagénes, me gustaria entrar en el concurso y apoyo tu sugerencia, un saludo -- 23:28 14 sep 2012 (UTC) :: , como lo dije el mes pasado, algunas misiones están incompletas, con pocas imágenes y solo un párrafo para describir toda la misión. -- 23:54 14 sep 2012 (UTC) :: , me parece bien seguir fomentando la reescritura de misiones ya que hay algunas que están para arrancarse los ojos. Doy mi pulgar arriba al tema. -- 18:49 16 sep 2012 (UTC) ,Podemos poner misiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance por que es el GTA que no sea tan editado es decir que me gusta . 22:14 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Aviso Les comento a todos los participantes que la edición de artículos comienza a partir del momento en que los dos jueces se inscriban, y hasta que no haya dos jueces, nadie puede tocar su artículo. Un saludo. -- 19:59 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Se busca juez Ya llegó octubre y no se ha apuntado otro juez. ¿Algún UDM quiere tener ese mérito? Por que de no conseguir juez se cancelarán los concursos. Recuerden que no todo es participar, podemos colaborar de jueces por lo menos una ocasión. -- 20:31 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya casi es noviembre y todavia no han iniciado los concursos, talvez es la falta de juez o alogo asi -- 07:03 30 oct 2012 (UTC) , ya casi pasa un mes, y no hay resultados...-- 21:31 30 oct 2012 (UTC) , no puedo ser juez...este ultimo mes dan muchas pruebas y trabajos prácticos y estoy ocupado. -- 01:27 9 nov 2012 (UTC) , pero creo que hay que ser UDM para poder ser juez... :/ -- 01:32 9 nov 2012 (UTC)